


Excitement

by TheBlackMorals



Category: Elf - Fandom, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Realistic, Romance, SWING song universe, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunhyuk always needed more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of clarity I let Eunhyuk’s name be ‘Lee Eunhyuk’ in this, and not ‘Lee Hyukjae’. And I know I used the word ‘exciting’ _a lot_ ~~and altogether too much~~ , but as the title might give away… well, it’s sort of the common thread throughout this story (and Eunhyuk’s obsession).
> 
>  
> 
> Also, don’t ask me where this kink came from. It goes against _everything_ I normally find sexy… - now, I don’t know exactly _what_ they did, or _how_ , but I blame EXO… Yes, those sinful little boys are the root to many a new kink for me, and I’m sure they had something to do with this too… somehow… xD;;
> 
> Aaaand.... this was not only my first Eunhae story ever, but also my first AU... ^^;

There was absolutely nothing exciting about Lee Eunhyuk. And there was absolutely nothing exciting about his life either. Everything he did, and everything he was, was… well, ordinary at best. Slightly boring, slightly mundane, and definitely not the least bit exciting…

Take his job for instant. Eunhyuk worked for a large multinational company located in the Gangnam district of Seoul, as an ‘IT procurement manager with the specialization of statistical analysis and data reconfiguration’ – yes, even his job title was boring. Too boring to spell out on the various forms and papers anyway, and so Eunhyuk just always wrote ‘IT consultant’ and left it at that. It didn’t matter much anyway – he didn’t really have anyone in his life to impress. He was twenty-seven years old and still lived with his parents in his small, run-down childhood home a nearly two-hour commute from his workplace. As a result, his social life was near nonexistent, the occasional tepid blind date here and there set up by family and friends not providing him with a whole lot of excitement, and what little free time he did have outside his twelve-hour work day he spent doing… well, nothing. Nothing exciting anyway…

It wasn’t something new though, this depressing lack of adventure in his life, nor was it some inevitable symptom of growing up; Eunhyuk, and his life, had always been entirely unexciting. The only rebellion he had ever committed growing up was dyeing his hair a stark yellowy blonde on his eighteenth birthday, and even that had caused little true excitement for him. He had been blonde in a world of mostly black, but still it looked… almost ordinary on him, oddly normal, and the most it had gotten him back then were a handful of praises and teases from his friends, and a few bashful smiles from the girls in his class. And, of course, soon after that everyone had begun dyeing their hair, black no longer an unavoidable consequence of being Asian (or poor), and his blonde hair had become even less eventful. In time it had faded to an ordinary sun-bleached brunette and he just left it at that, so thoroughly indifferent.

Yes, as said, there was absolutely nothing exciting about Lee Eunhyuk, not even those times in the past when he had tried so hard to be, not even when he was, by all means and standards, quite attractive and quite successful for his young age, and there was absolutely nothing exciting about his life either. That was… except for _those nights_.

Ah, those nights… now, _they_ were exciting; so very exciting that they were all Eunhyuk thought about anymore. Every day since that first time, he just couldn’t get them out of his mind; the toe-tingling sin of them; the utter debauchery, and the consequences which were too many and too horrifying and yet, on _those nights_ , so beautifully ignored, so senselessly challenged… Oh God, even sitting in the middle of one of the mind-numbingly boring four-hour Monday morning conference calls Eunhyuk could _feel_ the excitement, _see_ it, _taste_ it…. Grocery shopping, walking his dog Choco, watching movies or even playing the good son and serving tea and dasik cookies for his mother’s mahjong club, it was all Eunhyuk could do not to let it take him over; not to let it render him completely and utterly useless to the rest of the world…

It was getting harder to do though. His body was always humming in anticipation, always drained from the near bone-deep ache for those moments of pure abandon, of pure carnal sin, and this craving (of course) only made his everyday life seem that much more tedious, that much more uneventful and weary. Watching every day go by so maddeningly slowly as he just waited with bated breath for that cruelly illusive high of forbidden excitement he so craved, the illicit euphoria and pleasure he knew could very well be the end of him someday; oh it was absolute and utter torture… every day… _every single day_ …

But then, when those nights finally – _finally_ – came around every once in a blue moon, Eunhyuk knew it was worth it; worth the constant crippling under his pale skin and the returning sweat of need dotting his brow throughout the day; worth the way he had to bite down hard on his bicep at night – _every night_ – as he jerked himself off to the delicious memory of them, so not to wake up his parents with throaty whimpers of need and want… Heck, they were even worth the horrifying partials Eunhyuk found himself sporting every other morning he came into the office and sat down at his desk - the ones that had more than once forced him to jerk off in the office restroom during his lunch break, one hand clamped over his mouth to keep quiet and the fear of getting caught making his heart race to the point of actual dizziness…

Oh God yes, they were worth all of that, and so much more.

Eunhyuk swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat as he shifted upon the closed toilet lid, his poor heart racing a million miles per hour and his skin already burning beneath a thin sheen of sweat and nervousness. The stale taste of cheap alcohol tainted his pink tongue making it feel disgustingly fuzzy and dry against the roof of his mouth, and he could feel it thrumming through his veins; could feel the liquid courage diluting his blood, diluting his sense of propriety, of reality; thick, dangerous and oh so promising… -- Eunhyuk’s heart nearly jumped up his throat when the outer door leading into the small public restroom opened with a soft creaking sound in the next moment, and he found himself almost choking on thin air when it closed mere seconds later and the familiar metallic hiccup of a lock being turned resounded through the quiet, citrus-scented air.

_This was it._

The slightly tipsy brunette rose to stand on anticipation-wobbly legs, as quietly as possible, and he smoothened a hand down over the crisp, pristine white dress shirt he was wearing, a shy smile curling the corner of his dried lips at the distant thought that it would soon be compromisingly ruffled and dirtied. He listened to the sound of the neighboring stall door being opened, then closed, and finally locked just like the door to the small stall he was currently occupying himself. He held his breath and listened intently, fighting to pick up any sounds beyond the hot, mad rushing of his own blood in his ears. He didn’t dare to look down, but instead found himself staring fixedly at the same deep scratch in the horrible teal paint that he had stared at many times before – one of the few on the four walls not made by his nails.

It came but a few moments later, the three light, careful knocks on the thin plaster wall separating the two claustrophobically tiny stalls – and him from the stranger – and it took all of Eunhyuk’s alcohol-diminished strength not to yelp out loud in what felt like near heart-palpitating surprise. It wasn’t really, though. It was… _excitement_... Oh God, such pure carnal excitement instantly flooding his system at the filthy promises of the action; the endless possibilities of that little melody…

 _Knock, knock, knock_ … Every time, every single time, that amazing excitement Eunhyuk so craved instantly filling these forbidden moments to the brim and making the very air feel electric and heavy as his breathing turned slightly shallower and his heartbeat picked up a pace. _Three knocks_ … Oh God yes. Eunhyuk’s slender fingers began to tremble against his sides were they were, by nervous habit, picking at the hem of his expensive suit pants. He stifled a bodily shudder as he returned the knocks, four on his end, just like the faded rules scribbled on the stall door at his side in magic marker said. _Knock, knock, knock, knock…_

Three knocks meant a desire to top, four to bottom.

 _This was really it…_ Eunhyuk closed his eyes for just a moment and drew a deep, shuddering breath before he finally let his almond-shaped pools slide slowly downwards. It was always the same; every time, what he wanted, what he craved; it never changed. Hearing the soft rustling of clothes falling undone and the exciting metallic clanking of a belt buckle opening, of a zipper sliding down, the deceptively built brunette found himself almost too eagerly sinking to his knees on the hard, dusty floor, with such compromising familiar ease it almost made him blush.

What Eunhyuk wanted after all, was the forbidden excitement, the exhilarating danger of a complete stranger’s cock in his mouth, on his tongue, nothing but the hard length available to him or his touch through the small hole dug out in the wall that he was doing his very best not to look at right now, not to look through, as always in fear of finding someone looking back. What he craved was the illicit, horrifyingly unchristian debauchery of letting himself be used like that; his mouth, his body, fucked and filled by another man, with no real sense of tenderness, of intimacy; no touches, no names, not even talking. Just pleasure. Just sin. Just… _excitement_. The purest form of excitement he could possibly imagine; so addicting, so compromising, so completely and utterly devastating...

Oh God how Eunhyuk _craved_ it, _needed_ it…

And like the handful of times this near exact same scenario had played out in the past, Eunhyuk wasn’t disappointed when soft shuffling echoed from the neighboring stall mere moments later, shoes, fabric and metal scraping over the tiled floor as feet inched forth over it. He raised his swimming eyes from where they had fallen to his lap to absentmindedly study the birthmark on his right palm and up to the makeshift hole when he saw the tips of black leather boots nearly drowned beneath the pooling fabric of the stranger’s jeans peek under the stall wall. He almost held his breath as his obsidian pools took in the soft cock pushing through the hole then, filling it, his mouth going dry and watering all at the same time.

Oh yes, definitely worth it; definitely worth the wait and dreadful boredom called his life and being…

Eunhyuk edged forward over the hard floor so deliciously unforgiving beneath his soft knees and his slender fingers – now trembled from completely different reasons – moved to the cold wall on each side of the hole as he leaned in, too shy to look and yet not really so, and merely touched his plump lips to the soft, warm skin in a could-be kiss. His heavy eyelids fluttered closed in a spike of arousal at the soft, almost sweet sigh the little touch earned him, the sound almost loud in the alarmingly silent restroom and yet, Eunhyuk knew, a mere flutter of butterfly wings compared to the ones to come. He nuzzled his button nose against the still-soft length, merely breathing in the musky scent of it, of man and skin, and then licked his plump lips slowly, obscenely slickening them with saliva before sucking the entirety of the other man into his mouth in one go.

Eunhyuk’s wet lips kissed against the soft, curly public hair crowning around the wider base as the warm flesh came to rest heavy on his tongue, soft and pulsating, and his blunt nails curled in excitement and need upon the cold teal paint at the sinful deep gasp his bold advance earned him. These nights were, after all, the only times when Eunhyuk became exciting, felt exciting, and it made him greedy, made him careless…

Oh yes, these nights made him desperate to be even more so, to push the limits, the lines, for every time fighting to become just a little more exciting, a little more adventurous, and, of course, a little more filthy. For every time a stranger went into that adjoining booth and pushed his cock through the hole, Eunhyuk wanted to do more, to do better. He wanted to wash away every last smudge of dreariness from his existence, wanted to prove to himself that he was capable of being so much more than that – so much more than just the good Christian son, the hard worker, the all in all stereotypical modern-day Korean man… As he began swirling his pink tongue around the pulsing flesh with shameful expertise, letting the taste of it flood his taste buds, Eunhyuk knew that was exactly what he was – more than that. He was… _exciting_ , so utterly exciting.

And so Eunhyuk wasted no time but instantly began sucking lewdly on the stranger’s cock, greedily savoring every quiet moan and groan echoing out somewhere above him, rustling against the other side of the thin wall; the sounds soft, muffled and clearly attempted – and failed – to be completely silenced. His chest swelled with pride at how quickly the warm flesh began to harden in his mouth, how it throbbed and twitched with every measured swirl and press of his velvety tongue, and it was mere moments later that Eunhyuk could start bopping his head up and down in shallow, greedy movements.

Back and forth, up and down, saliva-slicked lips wetly stroking over soft skin and protruding veins as his tongue cradled flat against the warm, smooth underside, his pink-dusted cheeks sensually hollowed as Eunhyuk eagerly sucked the offered flesh into full hardness. He slurped obscenely on the saliva-slicked length, deliberately, the danger of those too loud, too compromising sounds so arousing it had his own awakening cock throb and twitch for attention beneath the cruel confinements of his pants.

Yes, sucking, slurping, greedily pushing down on the delicious cock until the engorged head finally bumped against the back of his throat and stinging tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as his gag reflex threatened to make him choke, Eunhyuk worked the best and hardest he possibly could to pleasure the stranger on the other side of the wall. He had no real sense of time – he only knew that everything was going by too fast, yet not fast enough, and he wished it could last forever – but it felt like only moments later that the strong, salty taste of precum came to mingle with the obscene amount of saliva filling his mouth, and he couldn’t help but moan around his mouthful when it made his taste buds reel. _Oh God yes…_

Fighting his gag reflex then, Eunhyuk tried to swallow around the hard length, though it only caused the other man’s hips to jerk forth at the sudden spike of tightness and pleasure. He gagged hard as the weeping head was forced not only against the back of his throat but also down into it, and he jerked back to cough raggedly, a few stinging tears trickling down his flushed cheeks as his throat convulsed painfully. _F-fuck…_

Eunhyuk faintly registered something amidst the too-loud sounds of his own bruised coughing and gasping for air – maybe it was the stranger’s voice, maybe it was an apology – but he ignored it, brushed it off and pretended like he hadn’t heard anything at all. Maybe he hadn’t. Surely he hadn’t…

Eunhyuk didn’t need - or want - an apology after all; the thought that his throat might possibly be sore for a good few days after this, now, his voice maybe even compromisingly hoarse and broken, oh God how that turned him on, made his body burn even hotter still… And so, in spite of the way his battered lungs were screaming at him for more oxygen, Eunhyuk just swallowed hard one last time and then leaned right back in to lick a long, dirty trail up the, now, fully hard cock standing proud and demanding before his swimming eyes, whitish pearls of precum beading at the slit. A soft smile graced his swollen lips at the quiet, appreciative moan it earned him; a deep, low rumble against the other side of the wall.

No, he definitely didn’t need an apology… this was all he wanted. This was all he had ever wanted.

Eunhyuk wrapped his slender fingers around the base of the stranger’s length then, and placed a wet open-mouthed kiss to the reddened, moist tip, a low, sensual moan of utter desire sliding up his throat. He drew his parted lips down the saliva-slicked skin to where his hand was wrapped around it, and then ran his pink tongue back up to the top, a small proud smile tugging at the corners of his lips when the hard cock twitched in his hand and against his lips. He repeated the motion, drawing his lips down, then his tongue back up, slowly and deliberately, and he shifted on the hard floor to relieve some of the pain of his own neglect.

Eunhyuk’s pants were punishingly tight now that he was becoming more and more aroused for every passing second, the cotton of his boxers stretched tight to constrain his balls and hardening cock, and the slight movement of his hips created the most delicious, most unsatisfying friction. It wasn’t enough… He let out a soft groan against the saliva-glossed hardness as he tongued at the slit, collecting beads of precum with the tip of his pink tongue.

The pressure was too much, simply too much, and Eunhyuk moved one hand down to slowly slide down the zipper of his own pants, too slowly, teasing himself in the way that he wished – for just the briefest, arousal-addled second – that the stranger could do instead. Then he went back to drawing his plump lips down the beautiful, straining cock, then his tongue back up, as he lifted his hips and clumsily struggled to get his pants and underwear pushed down and out of the way with one trembling, scrambling hand, the other holding firmly around the base of the engorged flesh as he kept lavishing it with desperate need.

 _God…_ Eunhyuk whimpered shakily, his breath suddenly coming out in bursts of sharp inhales and harsh exhales as he reached below himself and his underarm brushed his hardening cock and tight balls in a cruelly light touch. He caressed a dry fingertip over the puckered rim of his own entrance, his hips instantly stuttering back down into the light touch in a way that was so slutty and needy it had the tips of his ears burning in utter embarrassment. _Fuck..._ Eunhyuk tried to distract himself from it, the guilt and arousal, by moving his hand away again to roam near frantically through his pants pocket for the condom and small packet of lubricant he had – with a tomato-red face, burning ears and guilty downcast eyes – bought on the way there at a random convenience store. Once he found them he reluctantly drew away from the stranger’s twitching cock again, a bodily shudder of pride and excitement running through him at how the other man groaned quietly at the loss of his mouth, and he fought to rip the little lubricant package open with trembling fingers.

 _If only the world could see him now…_ Eunhyuk swallowed hard at the delicious aroused shame licking over his tingling skin at that forbidden thought. _If his friends could… his family…_

It took what felt like forever to get the little package open, but once the thick crystal liquid was smeared messily over his slender fingers Eunhyuk wasted no time returning to that beautiful hardness in front of him, the velvety skin a dark crimson and beautifully riddled with visibly pulsing veins of arousal. His pink-dusted cheeks once again hollowed sensually as he returned to eagerly sucking and slurping around the saliva-slicked length trusting the other man to hold back his own release if and when he got close. He moved his hand back down beneath himself again, in between his trembling thighs, to let slicked fingertips caress over the familiar ring of muscles just the way he liked.

 _God yes…_ Eunhyuk groaned softly around the weeping cock in his mouth and wasted no time pushing his index finger into himself, all the way inside in one slicked thrust, arousal and excitement blackening his view as he felt his own muscles clench tightly around his knuckle, encasing his finger in sinful tight, wet heat. _Fuck…_

The sudden stretch hurt, a sharp, burning pain, and it was almost too much, too soon, but it didn’t matter. How could it when the hard length twitched near violently on his tongue in the same second and he heard a muffled groan of clear appreciation from the other side of the wall telling him the stranger knew exactly what he was doing, what sins he was committing…? Eunhyuk whimpered almost too loudly around the salt-tainted flesh, in desperate need and want, and he slumped a little forward, his hand letting go of the other man’s cock to move up to support against the wall instead. He breathed hard through his nose as his own finger - soon fingers - fucked him open with quick, shallow thrusts, curling periodically to rub at his inner walls in all the right ways; deep, determined and demanding, as he bopped his head up and down in a sloppy attempt to follow the pace and rhythm of his fingers.

Up and down, back and forth, Eunhyuk’s cock ached for attention with every brush of the slight movements of his underarm, the fingers inside of him, almost fully hard now. He was so very tempted to reach down and stroke himself, but before he had the chance the other man suddenly started thrusting shallowly into his mouth. _F-fuck…_ Balls and hips came to slap lightly against the thin wall in front of him with the most sinful, sensual cadence, and Eunhyuk's ability to focus on anything more than that; the danger, the soft dominance, and the slicked stretch and scissoring of his own fingers inside of him, evaporated into the same thin air his sense of propriety and common sense had disappeared into, too. _God..._

The thrusts of the other man's hips were sloppy and harsh, saliva and precum leaking from the corners of Eunhyuk's stretched, prickling lips as the velvety hardness slid over his tongue, and his eyes teared up as he fought his hardest not to gag for every time the weeping head bumped against the back of his throat almost bruisingly – and it was perfect. Oh God, so perfect… and so amazingly _exciting_ …

The disheveled brunette basked in each little choked sound he managed to pull from the stranger on the other side of the wall; those low, muffled moans and groans not nearly loud enough to satisfy him and yet too loud altogether, too dangerous for where they were and what they were doing – for what they could get _caught_ doing. _God, if they were caught..._ Eunhyuk ignored the painful throb of his own neglected cock and the growing ache in his jaw and throat, just struggling to breathe through his nose as he tried his very best to take the hard cock deeper and deeper down into his throat.

Yes, holding still, relaxing his jaw and moving his tongue as best he could, Eunhyuk let the other man continue to fuck his mouth just long enough for the three slender fingers to work his straining body open just the bare minimum of what he would need. His chest was heaving fast, a mixture of saliva and precum streaking his chin in the most obscene, most filthy way as he finally drew away with a lewd wet sound and sat back on his shins. _Fuck…_ Eunhyuk was trembling from head to toe, inaudible, harsh pants tearing from his chest, and he wiped his bruised lips with the back of his hand. His eyes were swimming as the slicked digits slowly slid from his body too, making him feel instantly empty and so full of need he could barely contain it.

Nor did he want to, in all honesty.

Eunhyuk took a long moment to just pant hard as he sat there on the dusty restroom floor then, near vibrating, every inch of his body humming and burning in pure excitement and carnal need. He swallowed against the soreness of his throat, the sensual rawness, and then reached for a wad of toilet paper to dry off his soiled fingers, lust-blown eyes shyly averted from that beautiful cock he could still taste and feel on his tongue. Once he was done Eunhyuk pushed up to stand, slowly, sorely out of breath and with knees numb and prickling from sitting on the hard floor for so long, and it took him a few long moments to steady himself and find his footing.

His pants fell to pool around his ankles, but his underwear stayed bunched around his sweaty thighs, the stiff elastic waistband locking them together, digging into the smooth, pale skin in the dirtiest, most delicious way. Eunhyuk contemplated leaving them like that, there, for a few moments, the idea of feeling constrained – of being constrained – sending a sharp spike of forbidden arousal to his groin, but he decided against it in the end. As exciting as it would surely be, he needed more than that.

Eunhyuk always needed more. Just… _more_.

And there was always a next time anyway.

The still-panting brunette pushed the expensive fabrics down and out of the way then, stepping out of his underwear and pants, leaving them in a careless heap in the corner of the small stall. He reached for the condom wrapper and, with impatient, trembling fingers, tore open the small silver square. Rolling the lubricated rubber down over the stranger’s cock, the saliva-glistening angry red length framed by a sea of ugly teal paint, Eunhyuk held back a soft whimper at the low groan echoing out against the other side of the wall in front of him; a quiet, sensual sound of need and want that made every cell of his own body ache in return. He stroked the hard length a few times then, slowly and measuredly, making sure the condom covered every inch, smooth and slick. This was what he had waited all those long, horribly tedious days and nights for. _This_.

Sucking in a deep breath Eunhyuk maneuvered around, the space almost too small and yet just perfectly so, and he reached behind himself to spread his ass cheeks apart with blunt nails digging into soft skin in a way that would have, had the wall not been there, exposed him completely to the other man’s eyes. God, he almost wished the wall hadn’t been there…

It was an utterly humiliating position, gut-wrenchingly compromising and vulnerable, but the shame was just so arousing, so exciting, and sparks of pleasure skittered across Eunhyuk’s sweaty, flushed skin when he arched his back and pushed his ass out even more and inched backwards until he made contact with that engorged, slicked hardness. He near whimpered in pathetic need then, at the first sticky touch, the light bump of the engorged head against his fluttering entrance, and the tips of his ears burned even hotter at how slutty and needy he was acting; how lewd and obscene he must have looked just then - how he _would_ have looked in the eyes of the stranger had he been able to see him; trembling in need, burning in shame…

God yes, Eunhyuk definitely wished the wall hadn’t been there…

Rolling his hips slowly to rub the wet head of the stranger’s latex-covered cock up and down his cleft, the brunette delighted in the desperate, needy clenching of his own stretched rim around thin air; the pull of his straining knuckles against soft skin and the accompanying twitches he felt in that hard flesh beneath every lubricant-slicked stroke. A sensual whimper lodged in the back of his throat at the breathy little sighs coming from somewhere behind him, the near annoyed groans of impatience, and Eunhyuk wasn’t entirely sure who he was torturing the most – the stranger or himself. It was only a few seconds later though, that his own impatience finally won, as it always did, and his desperate need and desire to draw out every single second of this amazing, forbidden encounter was pushed to the back of his mind in favor of the upcoming carnal pleasure and delicious sin he could already taste on the very tip of his tongue.

Eunhyuk would beat himself up for it later of course, tomorrow, tonight, when he was lying in bed reliving these moments with every practiced flick of his wrist and every precum-slicked glide of his slender fingers up and down his own hard cock. He wouldn’t be able to understand, then, why he hadn’t done more, hadn’t made it last longer and taken full advantage of everything when he finally – _finally_ – had it right there, within reach, but right now… right now he understood. He needed that hard cock inside of him; needed it so bad he literally felt it pulling in his chest, in every fiber of his being, and nothing else mattered. Not tomorrow, not tonight, not anything… Nothing but having that absolute stranger filling him in all the ways his faith, his world, told him wasn’t natural or right… The excitement… oh God, he needed the excitement…

Eunhyuk released one of his petite ass cheeks to reach back and take hold of the stranger’s throbbing cock instead, and a too loud drawn-out moan rustled off his swollen lips as he guided it to his entrance, rubbing the wet head against the rim a few times before pushing further back to slowly let it breach the quivering ring of muscles. _God…_ Eunhyuk struggled to hold his cheek apart, to hold his body open, fingers straining and crescent-shaped marks forming where his blunt fingernails were cutting into the soft skin as he sunk back and down on the hard length in a single movement.

 _F-fuck…_ Eunhyuk let go of both himself and the stranger the moment his ass cheeks pressed flush back against the wall, cold, smooth teal paint molding against his burning skin in an arousing slicked touch, and he absentmindedly wiped his lubricant-slicked fingers off on his own thigh before placing both hands flat against the wall in front of him. _Yes…_ His blunt nails curled upon the smooth paint, clawing into it. _Oh fuck yes…_

Eunhyuk’s head hang low and heavy between his hunched shoulders as small tremors of forbidden pleasured pain and arousal rocked his straining body from head to toe, his entire mouth filling with the decadent tastes of salt and sin. His silky walls contracted and throbbed around the delicious hardness now – _finally_ \- buried deep, too deep, inside of him, and his body was helplessly fighting to push it right back out, a dull, familiar pain spreading up his spine. And God it felt good… _too good_ …

A shy smile curled the corners of Eunhyuk’s swollen lips in between heavy, inaudible pants as he registered the almost cute little sounds echoing against the other side of the wall behind him; the faintest little groans of pleasure that had his toes curling in his shoes. A chill ran down his sweaty spine when the thin plaster wall between them creaked a few moments later, moaned in a way that let him know the other man had moved to grab onto the upper edge for support - and leverage.

_Leverage…_

Oh God, Eunhyuk knew what that meant all too well and he -- a hitched moan - in no way silenced and so dangerously telltale if anyone were to actually pass by outside in that moment – tore from his prickling lips when the stranger pulled back in one fluid motion, without warning, more than halfway out, only to fuck right back into him in a single, slicked movement. _F-fuck…_ The other man instantly started up a steady pace of hips pistoning forward in deliciously deep thrusts, giving the straining brunette no chance to adjust or recover as each thrust sent him keening soundlessly and almost pitching forward against the weak hold of his trembling arms against the stall wall in front of him.

Again and again, strong hips colliding with the thin wall behind him with sensual dull thumps in perfect harmony with the filthy slicked sounds of that hard cock repeatedly thrusting into his willing body, deep and hard, and Eunhyuk’s dry sobs and muffled whimpers seemed to only serve to spur the other man on even more, his pace almost instantly growing uneven yet still deliciously unrelenting. Again and again, the bruising hardness barely pulling out before ramming back in against and along his silky walls, a certain sort of sensually fierce desperation to the forceful movements, and Eunhyuk could barely register anything but the instant ache in his arms; the hot, deep slide of that throbbing cock against his inner walls; the painful stretch of his pulsating rim... _Oh God…_

Eunhyuk was completely pliant beneath the toe-curling onslaught of pleasurable pain, almost helpless, and he did his best, his very best, to not let the deep thrusts drive him forth, but to stay flush back hard against the wall; his petite ass cheeks parted almost painfully by the cold, painted surface in hope that it would get that hard length deeper inside of him. His knees were awkwardly bent and trembling and his blunt nails dug into the smooth wall as he panted breathlessly, his lust-blown eyes swimming behind closed eyelids and his breathing ragged and dry beneath every hitch of pleasure and pain. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper, thrust after thrust into his pulsating body making a dirtier and more carnal slicked slapping sound echo out into the small room to bounce moistly off the walls alongside poorly muffled moans and groans.

This was what Eunhyuk dreamt off during all those lonely nights, all those long, tedious days; the utter surrender, the ostentatious submission, the feeling of a hard cock thrusting into his pulsating body… He felt so vulnerable, completely at the mercy of the stranger's thrusts, and yet so strangely in control, too. He felt so neglected, cock hanging hard and weeping and his prostate barely brushed at all, and yet so fulfilled, so pleasured; back arched to a sensual curve and his body spread open, fucked open, rivulets of burning sweat trickling down his temples and his breath hiccupping in between little sobs...

And Eunhyuk knew… he knew this, all of this, was too deliciously dangerous… too horrifyingly risky… If anyone were actually standing outside the restroom door right now there was no way they wouldn’t recognize the stifled noises coming from inside; the muffled groans and whimpers of forbidden pleasure, of sin, and the telltale dull sound of something repeatedly being pushed against a solid surface in an unmistakable cadence; hard and fast and dirty… Oh yes, Eunhyuk knew, felt the gut-wrenching fear crawl right beneath the surface of his sweat-glossed skin, creeping through his bloodstream and making his fingers itch even through the haze of pleasure and need, and _God_ … that just made it all the better… all the more exciting…

Finally… _exciting_ …

And Eunhyuk definitely didn’t seem to be the only one to think so – not with how the stranger on the other side of the wall was pistoning into him with such reckless abandon; deep, dirty and fast, tender knees bumping against the wall behind him in time with hips in a way that was sure to be bruising, and hands grasping so forcefully on the edge of it that the plaster kept rasping and breathing with each movement, the hinges moaning as if threatening to give out at any moment. And God… if only they would… if only strong hands could grab onto his hips so tight fingertips would leave bruises for a good few days to come and that hard cock could drive deeper into him, just deeper, leaving him to feel it inside of him for just as long, molded to it, sore and sinfully bruised…. Sweat ran down Eunhyuk's erratically heaving chest and down over the flat plane of his taut lower stomach in rivulets beneath smothering layers of fabric, and a particular hard, well-aimed thrust had his entire body jerking in white hot pleasure. _If only_...

Eunhyuk knew the other man was close already, could hear it in the muffled moans and curses mirroring his own almost too perfectly, and he wasn’t the only one going for insanity in record time; Eunhyuk’s neglected cock was hanging heavy and throbbing between his parted thighs, and it jerked with every slicked thrust into his body, painful and denied, his balls drawn up tight to his body. But _God_ … it all felt so wickedly good - pleasure or pain, it didn't matter anymore, it was all the same - and Eunhyuk had to bite down hard on his lower lip not to let out a throaty whimper of utter arousal when his swimming eyes cracked open to mere slits and he saw how glistening precum was smearing against the hem of his expensive dress shirt, tainting it, dirtying the fabric already wrinkled and damp with sweat.

It only took a few more snaps of the stranger’s strong hips after that before he came inside of him with a sensual groan and Eunhyuk’s name falling from his lips in a rush of heated breath. Eunhyuk pretended not to hear it though – told himself it was just the arousal and excitement playing tricks on him – and he braced himself as best he could while the other man rode out his orgasm inside of him with slower, shallower thrusts. _God..._ He couldn’t stop himself from whining breathlessly from the sudden emptiness when the hard length slid out of him many moments later – and yet altogether too few – and both of them were breathing hard, the stranger from his release and Eunhyuk from sheer exertion and pent-up need. _Fuck..._

Drawing a deep breath and shifting his hands against the wall to relive some of the strain in his arms Eunhyuk thought that he might just cry from frustration, his cock so hard it physically hurt, his body strung out and his muscles all tensed in pain and pleasure. He wanted to come, needed his release too, and yet it still took him a few long moments to collect himself, to gather his bearings and strength, before he could push to stand upright. His legs were trembling almost dangerously, bruised knees numb from the awkward half bent position he had held them locked in, and he found himself giggling shyly, breathlessly, through the haze of arousal and need as he nearly tripped over.

“ _Turn around._ ”

The voice was sensually soft and quiet as it echoed out into the sudden silence of the dingy room, hoarse and pleasure-broken, and for a moment Eunhyuk could almost make himself believe that he hadn’t heard it; that the words hadn’t been spoken at all, the spell still unbroken. He swallowed thickly and did as told though, sweaty hands fumbling over the four walls as he maneuvered around to once again face the little hole now regrettably empty.

Eunhyuk’s heart ached a bit at the thought that the moment had passed, that it was all over now, but at the same time a soft, shy smile curled his swollen lips as he inched up to the wall and mirrored the other man’s previous position. He pushed his semi-hard cock through the hole, whimpering brokenly when the sharp edges of it stroked harshly over his supersensitive skin in a way that was equal parts painful and pleasurable. His slender fingers sought upwards to grasp hard on the upper edge of the stall above his head, arms still aching and knuckles instantly turning white. God, how he needed it; needed to be touched…

There was a soft rustle of movement on the other side, in the other stall, the familiar sounds of slicked rubber being pulled off and tied up, of pants being pulled back on and a belt fastened. Eunhyuk used the drawn-out moments of waiting to just breathe deeply against the cold, painted surface now pressed up against the side of his face, his burning cheek flushed against it and his hot breath fogging rhythmically over the ugly teal. His body was still pulsating in vivid memory of the hard cock inside of him; the thrusts against his body, against his slicked walls, the near forceful waves of pleasure and pain rippling up his spine, and he had to bite his swollen lower lip to stifle a soft moan at a particular hard clench of his stretched, slicked rim around the cold air. _God…_

Eunhyuk felt completely empty now, cold, but at the same time he was burning up too, a thin sheen of hot sweat still covering his pale skin and making his smirched dress shirt stick to it in the most uncomfortable, most sensual way. He was so wound up, the pleasure and anticipation built to an almost unbearable level, hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach, pulling behind his navel. “ _F-fuck!_ ” This time it was Eunhyuk’s turn to break the rules as the stranger finally finished cleaning up and a warm, strong hand wrapped around his neglected cock giving it a warm but firm squeeze. He shuddered bodily from the much-needed stimulation, the pure agonizing pleasure, and before he could stop them a few stray tears, hot and salty, streaked down his flushed cheeks, stinging at the corners of his swimming eyes.

 _Oh God yes…_ A babble of inaudible pleas fell from Eunhyuk’s swollen lips as skilled fingers started stroking up and down his twitching flesh and his hips bucked up uncontrollably into sinful touches, his thighs and balls molding flush against the cold wall. He was close, so close, and he didn’t think that he could hold back his orgasm much longer. He really wasn’t -- Eunhyuk’s waning mind tore out of its silent reverie of blissful insanity for a split second when he felt a warm, soft weight upon one of his hands desperately grasping at the edge over his head. He let out a soft whimper as the fingers of one of his hands per instinct lessened their grasp just enough for the stranger to entangle his fingers with his in a way that was almost too tender, too sweet. They clung to the wall together, fingers interlocked almost too naturally, too familiar, and when a soft thumb pad pressed into the slit of his weeping cock it became too much, just too much…

Eunhyuk let out an embarrassingly loud, whimpering moan – one that anyone in the vicinity of the restroom would surely hear and recognize - when his straining, bruised body was finally racked with a bout of sudden twitches both painful and toe-curling pleasurable all at the same time. _F-fuck..._ His entire being stilled in the most awkward of ways, pressed flushed up against the cold teal surface, in the painful milliseconds it took for that glorious heat pooling in his core to finally fluctuate and break loose of its restraints.

Twitch after twitch, shock after shock… the tension, the longing, the utter desperate need; it all washed over him with such toe-tingling force it nearly knocked the air right out of Eunhyuk’s lungs and whitened his senses in the most pleasurable of ways. _God..._ The brunette could literally feel the lascivious heat pooling low and heavy in his groin shoot through his bloodstream and course through every cell of his straining body before it reached his throbbing cock, hot and swirling, rushing through every little vein riddling the engorged velvet before it finally shot from him. _Fuck..._ His chest constricted and his eyes squeezed shut, his back arched upwards at an almost impossible angle as warm fingers stroked him through his high, feverishly at first but soon slowing to a more lulling, tender pace, milking him of every last drop and then… just a little more.

Always a little more.

_Oh… Oh God…_

They stayed like that for a while, him and the stranger, as Eunhyuk slowly came off his forbidden high, fingers interlaced and those soft touches caressing him until it was too much and his hips jerked in oversensitivity. He was panting hard against the wall flushed against his cheek, against the light scent of sweat and sex filling the small cubicle, and his breath rhythmically bounced off the greenish blue surface and cascaded back to scald his puffy lips. _Mmmn…_

The whole scene was an almost cruel contrast to the headiness of before, the desperateness, lust and excitement which had made the very air of the drab room thick and humid with sex and sin, and it was quickly lulling Eunhyuk’s happily exhausted body into a near comatose state of utter fulfilment and warmth. As cliché as it might sound, he truly felt like a heavy weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders, drained from the very core of his being, the blessed excitement still swirling lazily through his veins making him hum and burn in the most pleasant way. The only thing that could possibly be considered missing in that perfect moment was… well, arms holding him… lips kissing him… a soft voice whispering in his ear, praising him, comforting him, promising him the world…

Eunhyuk had only just recovered from his post-orgasm high when a soft sigh echoed out into the small room and the fingers interlaced with his wriggled free - against his cute orgasm-addled fight to hold onto them. He was about to frown at the sudden loss of what little contact he had left and yet he was interrupted mid action when soft fingertips returned to his fingers but half a second later, slowly caressing over the top of them. He thought for a moment that maybe the stranger would entangle his fingers with his again, that maybe the moment wasn’t over after all, only to realize a second later that his ring – the too-expensive-for-his-middle-class-family’s-economy engraved gold ring his parents had given him at his graduation from the prestigious Seoul National University – was being slowly and carefully guided off his middle finger beneath the tender touches. _What…_

Eunhyuk was too exhausted to do anything about it but slacken his jaw, parting his bruised lips to gurgle out a soft protest which sounded more like a sleepy moan. He faintly registered the low chuckle he got in reply, but still the ring wasn’t returned to him. Rather shoes shuffled over tile and the lock of the adjoining stall door clicked but half a moment later, unlocking, water soon running from somewhere outside his little cubicle.

Eunhyuk just stayed there, pathetically flushed up against the wall with his slowly softening cock still pushed through the offensive hole, eyes closed and mouth dry and tainted with the tastes of sex and sin as he listened to the stranger wash up at the sinks and get ready to leave. His poor heart was still racing away in his chest, but a softer kind of racing now; a more content, almost aching one. He smiled softly to himself, shyly, when the stranger knocked softly on the stall door by his side, just once, an almost longing knock (though he told himself a knock could not be that of course) and he didn’t say anything or move until he heard the lock of the outer door turn. _It really was over…_

The disheveled brunette pulled off from the wall then, and out of the small hole, just as the outside door unlocked and opened, and he bit his lower lip to stifle a small frown when it closed again a moment later leaving the small restroom instantly uncomfortably quiet and lonely. Then he reached for a wad of toilet paper and cleaned himself off carelessly, the white paper harsh against his sensitive skin, and a soft moan caught in his throat at how every little movement caused his insides to throb and the bottom of his spine of ache. God, he really would be feeling this for days…

“ _Eunhyuk-sshi!_ What happened to you?" Ryeowook, the procurement manager of another department at his firm, exclaimed with widened eyes (and a little too loudly), as Eunhyuk all but stumbled back into the conference room currently housing their quarterly business party and over to the table he had left what felt like a lifetime ago now. So much for slipping back into the party without anyone noticing his absence and suspiciously disheveled looks…

“Nothing, I’m… I’m fine… Please don’t worry, Ryeowook-sshi…” Eunhyuk tried to sound as collected and aloof as possible, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he pulled out a chair beside the other man.

"But… why are you limping?” the baby-faced senior pressed on, his jet black eyes scanning Eunhyuk from head to toe, the exasperated look of his face unnervingly unreadable – it could be both innocent confusion, genuine cluelessness, and mischievous enlightenment. Ryeowook was always really hard to read like that…

But, either way, the last thing Eunhyuk needed to worry about right now was to find out if his semi-friendly coworker was really as innocent as he seemed - or as mischievous. That was a headache for another day when… well, he wasn’t sexed up to the point of – if Ryeowook actually _was_ innocent – traumatizing the handsome man for life, should he figure out what he had just been doing – and with whom.

“N-no, I… I twisted my ankle on the stoop out—outside…” Eunhyuk replied as he sat down at the black-haired man’s right – doing his best to suppress the winch that crept up his spine from his still-pulsing, still-stretched rim – and he moved a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. He swallowed hard as Ryeowook’s jet black eyes continued to study him with obvious curiosity, and he felt the tips of his ears begin to burn in a way he truly hoped wasn’t too visible beneath the dimmed yellowy light. “Guess I had a bit too much to drink…”

“Please take better care of yourself…” Ryeowook said after a long, torturously suspended pause, with a cute parental sigh of exasperation, and he reached over to pat Eunhyuk’s knee in a friendly manner, before rising to stand, “Do you need anything? Some ice?”

“W-what?” Eunhyuk asked confused and his eyes followed Ryeowook’s slender finger to where it pointed – towards his ankle. Right, twisted ankle… ice… “Oh, no… I’m--I’m fine,” he laughed lightheartedly, in a way that was so fake he wanted to kick himself, and he quickly added; “Thank you, Ryeowook-sshi,” with a polite bow of his head. The other man furrowed his eyebrows and nodded in reply, obviously still unsettled, and then turned to leave. _Thankfully._

“Wow, that must have been some fall you had there… you’re all sweaty and flushed…”

The familiar soft, rumbly voice suddenly sounding from behind him had Eunhyuk’s heart nearly stopping dead in his chest for a moment, warm goose bumps licking up his spine and making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in the softest spike of desire, and yet he forced himself not to react visibly. He couldn’t stop his mouth from going a little dry though, nor could he stop the way his breathing suddenly seemed to come out a little more staccato than before, a little heavier and more laded…

And it most certainly didn’t get any better when the man placed one hand on his shoulder, so heavy and warm and familiar, and used the other to pull up a chair so close to him their knees brushed when he sat down beside him. He had that annoying smirk on his handsome face too, and his dark eyes were crinkling at the corners in a way that was equal parts annoying, cute and sexy as hell.

_Donghae…_

“ _Need some help cooling down?_ ” Donghae breathed teasingly as he leaned in close – their faces too close and his breath too warm, too sweet – and his dark eyes danced with mischief and guile. Eunhyuk felt his cock twitch hard beneath his tight pants when that heavy hand came to rest on his thigh instead, fingertips brushing the inseam, instantly tracing it, up, _upwards_ , the touch ticklish and sensual. _Too sensual…_

“ _Shut up, you idiot…_ ” A long-suffering sigh, although even Eunhyuk could hear a tinge of fondness in his own voice. He peered at Donghae through the corner of his eye, though he could only look at into those dark pools for a few moments before his shyness took over and his eyes averted down towards his lap. They landed on the sculpted hand on his thigh, the long, slender fingers, the engraved gold ring. _The ring…_

“ _Ya, that’s mine!_ ” Eunhyuk exclaimed with sudden childish indignation, mouth cutely agape in outrage, and he slapped Donghae’s hand lightly. He pouted his lips at the other man, eyebrows furrowed to a miffed little crease over his smooth forehead, shyness momentarily suspended in favor of the playfulness they always shared.

“Mmn, yeah…” Donghae hummed in assent, entirely unapologetic, and he lifted his hand to study the gold ring that barely fit on his ring finger for a long moment, before sliding it off and handing it to Eunhyuk with a light, nonchalant shrug, “Guess it is.”

Eunhyuk snatched the ring from the other man’s hand, and was about to playfully nag him for taking it in the first place when Donghae leaned further in to nudge at his shoulder with his nose in the most adorable way, one arm wrapping tight around his shoulders in what could have been a friendly gesture (and was hopefully seen as such by anyone potentially watching them just then), but really wasn’t.

It was in that moment that all the blood in Eunhyuk’s body – all five liters and change - went straight to his face, and when Donghae whispered; “ _You look so beautiful tonight, just like this,_ ” against his shoulder it was all he could do not to pass out right there from the overload of emotions washing over him all at once, and the way his cheeks burned so hot they were surely aglow.

Eunhyuk turned his head towards the other man and chuckled quietly, shyly, fingers caressing the back of the hand back on his thigh for the briefest of seconds, before he murmured a soft _thank you_ , his lips almost – though only almost - brushing against the crown of Donghae’s scalp.

“I really missed you, Hyukkie.” Donghae smiled that bright toothpaste smile of his at him as he leaned back (all too soon for Eunhyuk’s poor, aching heart) and he squeezed Eunhyuk’s thigh tenderly for a long moment before he pushed up to stand and waltzed off with a teasing wink. The brunette sighed deeply and looked down at his thigh where the feeling of the other man’s touch still lingered heavy and warm.

_Donghae missed him…_

So maybe it wasn’t a complete stranger who filled these rare nights after all, and made Eunhyuk ache every second of every single day for his touch, and maybe he wasn’t really being adventurous or exciting at all. Maybe it was Donghae he wanted, needed, and maybe he was just a man who had long ago fallen in love with his best friend… Yes, maybe it was simply a tale as old as time; ordinary, mundane and possibly even slightly boring still, in spite of these nights of indulgent precariousness of make-believe and sin. And… maybe, just maybe, that just made it all the more exciting…?

And, well, even if it didn’t… watching Donghae laugh his obnoxious dorky laughter a few feet away as he stuffed a handful of stale chips into a very inebriated, snoring-with-his-head-buried-in-their-bewildered-and-cutely-flustered-Chinese-receptionist-Henry’s-lap Kyuhyun’s mouth, maybe Eunhyuk didn’t need exciting after all. Maybe he didn’t even want it. Because maybe, just maybe, his life was exactly what he wanted it to be, and maybe, just maybe, he was happy.


End file.
